The Shocking Miracle
by bollywoodrules
Summary: Rose and Dimitri get a shock. A miracle that changes their lives. But will they be able to handle parenthood? Set after The Fiery Heart but has no spoilers for Bloodlines and as true to canon as possible. You do not have to read any of the Bloodlines books to understand this. Just realized how BAD I am at summaries. Rated M for marked lemons in later chapters
1. The Discovery

I woke up and looked over to the badass god that was lying next to me. I loved Dimitri so much. He was sleeping so peacefully. There was a smile on his face. That perfect smile that was almost never there. Well, it was appearing a lot more nowadays. He was happier. The best part was how often Dimitri and I got to see each other. With him being Christian's guardian and me being Lissa's we got to see each other very often. We also lived together, mostly because we were married. I'm Rose Hatha- Belikov. I'm Rose Belikov. I've been married to Dimitri for just a year now. It's been six years since Lissa became queen. She's married as well. I'm pretty sure that she is going to be pregnant soon. I slowly shifted my weight, being careful not too wake Dimitri, but it was no use. His eyes fluttered open. When he saw me, he pulled me down for a long kiss. I breathed in his sweet intoxicating scent.

"We have to go," I said as I pulled away. But oh, I so didn't want to go away.

Dimitri groaned and slid his arm around my bare waist before I could leave. "No, stay here." He began to kiss my lips. God, I loved it when he did that, but really? We had work to do.

"Remember, Lissa has that big council meeting today. We have to be there. You know that. Anyway, Christian is going to be there. So we will get to see each other. They are married."

Dimitri relented, allowing me to slip out of his grasp. I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave those sure hands that could stake a Strigoi and carefully stroke my cheek. The hands that were my solace. But I had to.

I went to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. Then I went to go check the tampon that I had put in last night as my menstrual cycle was supposed to begin then. To my shock, there was no blood. None whatsoever.

"But... That's impossible," I stuttered aloud.

"What's impossible?" Dimitri asked as he walked in to the bathroom, mussing up his hair.

"I'm late. For my period," I clarified after seeing the confused look on Dimitri's face. "I've never been late in my life. That means that..." I didn't finish my sentence. Dimitri however, caught on with his brilliant mind.

"You're preg... pregnant?" He stammered.

He was taking this way better than I thought that he would. Maybe not. His face was getting red and shit, he was mad.

"You cheated on me!" He screamed. I'd never seen him so riled up. It was then that I realized why he was so revered on the battle field. I felt like he was about to stake me. No cut that, he look in his eyes was so full of pain, that I wondered whether it was him who was going to stake me, or had I unknowingly run a stake through him. Those brown eyes, so sad and sorrow - filled. His scream cut through me. Until, I processed what he had said.

"Huh?" I was shocked. Never in my life did I think that Dimitri would jump to that conclusion. "No, I didn't. I just realized that it is possible."

"No, it isn't. We are both dhampirs. As a dhampir, you and I can only reproduce with a Moroi."

"But you aren't a dhampir, and neither am I completely." Dimitri's eyes widened in shock. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "I was shadow - kissed. No one in the world that we know of has been brought back to life and then lost their bond. And there are also only three people in the world that have been saved after being turned into a Strigoi. One of those was a dhampir. She loved another dhampir. And she had a kid."

I waited for the news to sink in. Dimitri was being agonizingly slow in taking it all in. He was a god, for god's sake. He was smart. So why was it taking this long now?

"So, since I was a Strigoi, I suddenly have the ability to reproduce with another dhampir?" Dimitri asked, dry sarcasm riddling his every syllable. "How do you know this?"

"Robert, Victor's brother, told me. He's the one who turned the girl back. The girl that had the kid."

"Roza." The use of my nickname made me want to burst out crying with relief. He'd forgiven me, even though I had done nothing. "I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just..."

He didn't need to finish. We were so in tune, I knew exactly what he meant. The pain of losing me was so great for him. I had the same worries. What if he got tired of me and so on. Him having the same worries consoled me. At least, until Dimitri abruptly grabbed my arm and began dragging me toward the door.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, struggling for air. Dimitri didn't respond, other then loosening his grip and glancing at the clock. That's when I got it. Thank god, I was already ready. We were going to be late if we didn't hurry.

We soon arrived at the meeting where, really, all we were expected to do was sit in the shadows and watch for threats. At least, that's what guardians usually do. But when you're Lissa's best friend and guardian, well she manages to drag you in. I hate politics. Dimitri gave me a small knowing smile as I walked toward the circle of royals.

"Rose, we are discussing the repeal of the new guardian age law," Lissa informed me, acting as formal as she could, which was good seeing as she was queen.

Of course, that riled me up. That law was stupid and useless. I was about to scream profanities at the council, asking them why they even needed to debate, but then reminded myself of my position. I was a guardian. Complete control. I was expected to have complete control. Calmly, I began speaking, but despite my best efforts, the argument became heated quickly. Unsurprisingly, the groups that currently were the Ivashkovs and the Dashkovs. No surprise there. Ever since Lissa and I had gotten Victor locked up, and then I had broken him out and killed him. I shuddered at the memory. Anyway, needless to say, the Dashkovs really hated Lissa and I. I had a feeling that they would go against everything that she said just to spite her. But they didn't know Lissa. If they did, they would have come up with a better plan. Lissa wouldn't get mad because someone continually disagreed with her.

Soon afterward, it was time. Time for our big reveal. After all the council members and their guardians had left, the only ones in the room were, Lissa, Dimitri, Eddie and me.

"Lissa, can me and Dimitri talk to you in private?" I asked, gesturing to Eddie for him to take the hint.

"No!" Eddie wailed dramatically. "She doesn't want me around. I shall go." He hung his head solemnly, leaving all three of us rolling our eyes, shaking with laughter.

"Okay, Rose, what is it?" Lissa asked, concern eradicating any remaining mirth.

"Lissa... I'm kind of..."

"She's pregnant," Dimitri cut in.

"What?"


	2. Queen's Wrath

**First of all, thanks a lot to the following for reviewing: RoseLissaBelikova, hiseask17, David Fishwick, PinkRose99, and katkitty05. Your reviews made me want to keep writing. And those of you who are following this story, thanks a lot too. :) Here's the second chapter! **

"That's impossible! Unless..." Then Lissa did one of the oddest things that she could do. She walked up and slapped me. "How dare you cheat on Dimitri?! I thought you loved him. You even left _me_ for him and here you are pregnant!"

"Calm down," Christian said. I hadn't even noticed him.

"It's not like that, Your Highness," Dimitri spoke.

"I told you not to call me that! Call me Lissa. Anyway, there is no way that she can be pregnant with your child unless... is that a side effect of restoration too? We know that it gives you immunity and all that... but this was unknown."

"Are you done slapping me, Liss?" I was still shocked that Lissa, the one who tried to save a bloody fox and never let harm come to anyone, slapped me, her best friend.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought that... um..."

"Why does everyone think that?!"

"Well, maybe it's because of your past and the fact that, oh yeah, dhampirs _can't_ have children with other dhampirs!**"** Christian said.

"Okay Pyro, I get it. Wait, what past?"

Christian didn't say anything. "WHAT PAST?" I demanded.

"You know, Adrian, Jesse, Mason... and your reputation," he mumbled under his breath.

Dimitri's grip tightened on my waist and I heard a growl come out of his mouth. I took a moment to soothe him, then turned to Christian. "I've only ever loved Dimitri and believe it or not I was a virgin before the day of the Strigoi attack where... where Dimitri was ta... taken."

"What? You were a virgin longer than I was?" Lissa asked, shock evident on her face. I guess even she thought that I was a slut. I was still to shocked about her slap to get mad at her.

"Wait, you were a virgin when we started dating, right?" Christian asked.

Slowly, Lissa shook her head.

"Who?"

"Aaron," I answered for her. "But she did say that it wasn't anything special. The planets didn't align or anything." I snuck a glance at Dimitri. He seemed to have calmed down though his hand was still just as firm around my waist. He was, if possible, holding me closer than ever before. There was actually a small hint of a smile on his face. I wonder why.

Christian and Lissa were on the verge of an argument, so I tuned them out and focused on the sexy Russian god that was whispering things in my ear that should not be heard by young kids. Suddenly though, he changed topics.

"Roza, I love you so much. But do you want this?" He asked.

I slowly nodded. "We've had this talk. I want to be with you, but I've always wanted a family. You trumped the family thing, but now I get to have both. I'm not going to give that up."

"Okay." With that, he began nibbling my ear. God, that man does things to me. I pushed him off, to keep things from getting to heated, but allowed him to keep his arms around me. It would not do for me too be all hot and bothered.

"Do you want to do this?" I think that my question caught him off- guard because he stopped nibbling my ear, which he had resumed doing, despite my halfhearted attempts to dislodge him. To be honest, I didn't want him to stop.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to have to put up with my mood swings, cravings and so much more."

"I don't mind. Every emotion of yours it going to be amplified by ten. That's going to make sex so much more fun." He resumed nibbling my ear.

"Is that all you care about?"

"Of course not. But I am still a man and you're like my drug. You're not going to deprive me the whole nine months are you?" He was suddenly worried.

I decided to toy with him. "Maybe..." The expression on his face made me want to burst out laughing. "I'm kidding. Even I couldn't hold out that long."

He sighed, relief palpable on his face. I giggled, which was a first.

He gasped, shock evident on his face. "Rose Hathaway, giggled?" He was being sarcastic enough for me too recognize it, but there was a hint of shock in his tone. "I guess we are in for many problems."

"Are we now? I sure hope we aren't. There's no fun in that. Then you don't have fun and I don't have fun. There's no fun in that."

"Roza, you are already speaking gibberish. What is going to happen when the mood swings take over?"

"I don't know."

"One thing I don't get, why are you only getting pregnant now? It's been 6 years and you two have been at it like rabbits, the **whole **time," Lissa broke in. "It's kinda annoying?"

"Have we? I didn't realize." Sarcasm dripped my tone, but Lissa didn't pick up on it.

"You have. It was difficult, excuse me, **is **difficult, to be in the same room as you two," Lissa explained, completely serious.**  
**

Christian snickered, and even Dimitri cracked a smile at that.

"What?" Lissa looked around, bewildered. "What did I do?"

I burst into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. She was being so obtuse! Actually, for someone so smart, she was being oddly obtuse.

"Liss, we've been friends for eighteen years, and you **still** haven't picked up on my sarcasm. For someone so smart, you're being pretty dumb."

Lissa blushed. "Right. I knew that. I just chose to ignore it, to maintain the aura of maturity."

"Sure you did. There's no one here but us. Plus, you can read auras, so you know as well as I, that the moment I entered the room, any pretense of maturity vanished."

Dimitri cut in. I think he was getting annoyed. "To answer you question, Your Highness, we assumed that Rose's unshadow-kissism has only begun taking effect now. There is much that we still don't know about Spirit. 6 years must be how long it takes to shake off being shadow-kissed, for all we know. There has not been anyone, who escaped being shadow-kissed without dying."

My Russian jailer was coming to my defense.

Lissa looked pained. "Escaped?"

"Liss, he didn't mean it that way. He just used a harsher word than necessary. That's what happens when you're Russian and English isn't your first language."

I glanced at Dimitri, and mouthed "sorry" for the insult. He just nodded his head, acknowledging that was necessary.

"Okay,"Lissa said. She had a look on her face. A look that wasn't there often, but scared me when it was there. It was her scheming look. "Due to this good news, you two get the day off!"

"Princess-"

"-No. You two get the day off. That's an order." She gave me a look and I understood the real reason she wanted Dimitri and I gone, far away, where we couldn't **hear** them. She wanted to get it on with her husband. I shuddered. I did **not **need that image in my head. And there was only one way to get it out.

***********************************SORTA MATURE - BUT NOT THAT BAD - STARTS NOW****************************************

I looked at Dimitri and flashed him my man-eater smile. He visibly paled and his Adam's Apple began to bob. I glanced down, to see a bulge in his pants. I smirked.

"OK, let's go Comrade!"

Dimitri nodded, and began to follow me, obediently. As we left the room, we could hear Lissa's moans. I shuddered once again.

Dimitri slid his arms around my waist and hugged me closer.

"I love you," he whispered, huskily. His erection was pressed against my thigh, letting me know, exactly how turned on he was, and how much he loved me.

We weren't even to the room yet, and my panties were soaked through.

"Hurry up," I groaned.

Dimitri lifted me up, bridal style, and basically ran to our room. I waited patiently as he, in his haste, fumbled with the key. But the moment we got in the room, I pounced on him.

He didn't like that. Dimitri loved to have control. Actually, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Okay, so if you couldn't figure it out, the next chapter is going to be a bonus chapter. So basically, I'm going to do bonus chapters ever so often that are lemons, but they will be separate from everything else, and will be marked.**


End file.
